Secret Revealed
by little.lost.panda
Summary: Emily is starting Hogwarts!  But with the Dementors surrounding the school, can she focus on her studies?  And why is her siser appearing everywhere? Rated T cause I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello loves, this, incase you missed the name, is Secret Revealed. And yes, it is set in their third year. Now, a few things you ought to know, just because Hermione is my favorite character. **

**!RANDOM TRIVIA ABOUT HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!**

**1.) Did you know that Hermione was actually twelve throughout her 1st year? She was born on September 19, 1979, a year before Harry was born, who's birth date is on July 31, 1980. **

**2.) Did you know that Hermione's original last name was going to be Puckle?**

**3.) Did you know that originally, Hermione had a sister? But J.K. Rowling didn't know how to fit her in, so she just up and disappeared….like she was never there? **

**Well, now, you might not understand why I told you this, but I figure I might just use this to my advantage.**

A little girl with big brown eyes and curly brown hair excitedly loaded a trunk into a trolley, rambling to her parents as they looked on in joy. They hustled up to a brick wall, right between platforms nine and ten. Passengers on other trains hurried by, ignoring the family as they went on with their lives. But for the little girl and her parents, they stopped in front of the wall.

"I remember when sis went through it." the little girl exclaimed excitedly. "Come on Mum. We've got to go in. I bet she's already there!" she gasped at the thought, smiling broadly. And without a second thought, ran at the brick wall, disappearing into it. On the other side, the sign for Platform 9 ¾ hung above the entryway. She grinned and looked around while her parents rushed through, obviously happy that they knew of the magical entrance. For it was knowing it was there that allowed you to go through, muggle or not.

As soon as her parents made their way through, the little girl was off, search the crowd for said sister. "Emily! She's probably on the train." The little girl, now known to us as Emily, ran back to her parents.

"Well, I'll be off then. Bye Mum. Bye Dad." Emily gave them each a hug. "I'll write."

"Tell your sister that we love her, and that we hope she writes as well." her father nodded, hugging her back. "Who'd of thought that we'd be blessed with two magical daughters?" he whispered. "You never showed the slightest sliver of magic like your sister did. We thought you were normal like us. I'm so glad you get this chance."

"Thank you Dad. I'm going to go find sis now." With that, she hopped onto the train, carrying her pet carrier that held her newly bought tuxedo cat, Prince. Her father followed her down the aisle, tugging at the trunk. They reached an empty compartment, setting the trunk down in the luggage row. She gave a final goodbye to her parents and sat down, waiting for them to leave the train. She watched through her window as her parents exited the train and platform, looking mighty happy.

Emily stood, good to the door of the compartment and sticking her head out. A nearby student hurried down the aisle, looking harried. "Excuse me, do you know where my sister is? She's a third year." Emily asked. The girl, who looked smaller than Emily, started.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where your sister is. I don't even know where my brother is!" she moaned desperately. "He was suppose to wait for me, but he ran off with his friends and now I don't know what to do! I don't even have a place to sit out the train ride yet!" she panicked. Emily suppressed a laugh.

"Come sit with me! We'll look for our siblings together!" She smiled, holding open the door to the compartment.

"Oh! Thank you so much! Thank you!" she looked ready to cry. Emily nodded, helping her load her trunk into the compartment. A mewl alerted her that she still hadn't released Prince.

"Oh! Prince, I'm so sorry." She apologized, holding the kitten in her lap. Looking up, she eyed the girl who sat across from her. Her messy black hair was tied in a sloppy pony tail, her blue eyes hid behind large glasses. She was already wearing the Hogwarts uniform. "Did you show up in that?" she asked. Looking down, the girl blushed.

"Y-yeah. I was just so excited, I just sorta threw it on." Emily grinned.

"I'm Emily. I know what you mean. I'm so excited to be here. Mum and Dad and me were so happy when sis got her letter, and we didn't think I would get one, so I was ecstatic when I got mine." she grinned happily.

The girl looked up again. "I'm Callie." Emily shook her outstretched hand, quickly ducking outside to as another passing student, who said he didn't know either brother or sister. Emily sat down dejected. A few minutes later, the train started to move beneath their feet. All thoughts of their older siblings escaped them as they squealed.

"We're off! We're off! We're off to see the wizard, who so kindly invited us!" Emily sang, encouraging Callie to join.

"But I don't know that song." she protested shyly.

"I don't either." Emily laughed. "I made it up." Callie grinned, before making up a new verse. Their compartment soon found home to three other girls.

"Hi. Can we sit here? All the other compartments are full." one girl explained. Emily took delight in mentioning that they all looked exactly alike.

"Well, sure. We're triplets." one of them said as they sat down. "We are-"

"Tabitha." "Tamara." "Tatiana." they said together. The one who claimed to be Tabitha smiled. "I prefer my name, so please, just call me Tabitha."

"You can call me Mara if you want to." Tamara noted.

"Tat or Ana is just fine for me." Tatiana supplied. Emily and Callie blinked, nodding. The three sisters giggled and brushed away their platinum blond hair, out of their eyes. All five of them sat in silence for a minute, before the triplets and Emily started to laugh. Callie supplied a shy smile.

"Which house do you want to be in? We personally want Hufflepuff, but any of them will do really." Tabitha flipped her long blond hair out of her face again.

"Our Mum was in Slytherin, and Dad was in Ravenclaw." Tatiana told them. Emily recalled her older sister mentioning the houses. Slytherin, she had been told, was the worst house you get in, in her mind. Not a witch or wizard in there hadn't gone bad. Ravenclaw was for smarties, and know-it-alls. Emily wondered why her sister wasn't in that house. Hufflepuff was for dunderheads, although, that wasn't what her sister had implied, but that's pretty much was she meant.

"My Mum was in Gryffindor. Dad a muggle." Callie's voice seemed stronger. "My brother is in Hufflepuff though. He says it's alright, a really good house." They all looked at Emily.

"Ah, my Mum and Dad are muggles. But my sister in Gryffindor. I really hope that's the house I get put in." Emily grinned. "My sister is the greatest ever." she exclaimed, causing the others to start a laughing fit at her facial expression. They talked a while longer, till the train stopped.

"Are we there?" Emily asked. Was the ride that short? The rain made it impossible to tell if it was near dinnertime, so she couldn't be sure.

"No, it's not near enough long a trip. We've still got a couple hours to go." Tamara frowned. "I wonder if the train broke down. Tabitha stuck her head out the door, looking up and down the corridor.

"Nothing, nobody else knows what's happening ei-err!" Tabitha screamed as they were plunged into darkness. Emily felt someone move to the seat beside her. Callie?

They all waited in the darkness, wondering what was happening. They were all in the same row of seats, almost in the same seat when the door started to slide open. A gross, bony hand clutched the wall, pulling itself inside. All of their breaths hitched and stopped. Emily felt a coldness sweep through her body, and for some reason, she felt like everything happy had been sucked out of the world. Beside her, Callie whimpered. The thing glided in, and Emily got a look at it, but what did it matter? She forced herself to focus on what it looked like. A gray cloak hid it's body. From the sleeves, brittle, bony hands hung at its side.

She gasped fearfully as it came closer, so close she could of reached out and pulled at the fabric if she had dared. Callie cried out, shrieking as it got closer to her. Emily didn't know what she was going to do, but she pulled out her wand and faced the thing. "G-get away from us. Go aw-away. L-leave us…leave us…leave…" she struggled, feeling faint as it faced her. She crumpled. Feet pounded the ground and she moaned, wanting them to stop. She lifted her head slightly, watching in awe as the triplets chased the thing out of the compartment. One of them, she though it was Tabitha, but it could be Tatiana, ran over to her and helped her back into the seat.

"Are you ok?" she asked. Emily's hand shook as she reached up and pressed it against her own cheek.

"I'm all clammy." she stated. "W-what was that?" she asked.

"It was a dementor. They guard the wizard prison Azkaban. I don't know what one was doing on the train. But I saw a bunch leaving other compartments as well." she shuddered, obviously scared at the though at so many of them on the train. Remembering Callie's terrified shriek, she turned to her, relieved to see her still conscious. Prince was thwacking her hair. Emily lifted her kitten up and away, setting him on the floor.

"Callie, Callie are you alright?"

"C-colton. Colton." she whispered. "I want Colton." The triplets asked who Colton was.

"He's her older brother. We couldn't find him when she boarded the train." Emily explained. "Callie, we'll find him when we get to the school, but I don't want to go out there with the dementor right now." Emily apologized. Callie nodded, sitting up.

"I-I don't like that thing. It…made me remember stuff. Like when I got lost at a Quidditch match, I was alone for five hours, lost in the surrounding woods." Callie shuddered. "It was scary." she shivered. The lights flickered on and a half minute later, the train was moving again. They sat, huddled up together for the rest of the ride, not speaking except for when Tabitha said they needed to change into their school robes.

**Well, what did you guys think. Oh, you can probably guess what her last name is, but I'm not going to say it until the sorting ceremony. Ta-ta for now and tootles and all that good stuff. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I realized I forgot to do this in the first chapter. But I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. But Tabitha, Tamara, Tatiana, Emily, Callie and all the first years are mine. *grins* I made up a name for **_**every**_** first year and figured where they all go. **

Emily coaxed Prince back into his carrier, putting him into a secure place that wouldn't get trampled on by luggage. "Be a good boy." she told him, softly patting the carrier before following her friends out. Stepping out into the corridor, Callie promptly grabbed Emily's wrist. Emily, in turn, grabbed one of the triplets and so forth. They stumbled off the train, giggling. Emily thought she saw a glimpse of her sister, but when she blinked she was gone.

"Firs' years follow me!" Emily blinked as she looked up at the biggest man she had ever laid eyes on. "Firs' years follow me!" He repeated. She felt the triplets pull her along and they crawled into a boat. She stared ahead at the lake, gasping at the pure beauty of the castle. The surface of the lake was as clear as glass. She sighed in delight when the boats started to move.

0000000000000000000

Emily was still exclaiming over the ride over, especially when the giant squid had bobbed above the surface and waved a tentacle. A rather strict looking teacher waited in the giant hallway that Emily was sure would easily fit many housing developments.

"'Ello Professor McGonagall, 'ere are the firs' years." The giant man said to the woman. She pursed her lips and told him thank you. She turned to the group of students and opened her mouth to speak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Emily looked around at the rather large group of first years. One boy was picking up his glasses that had slid off his nose and onto the ground, one girl was tugging nervously at her ear. Callie was taking deep breaths, most likely to calm herself. "I will return for you when we are ready." Professor McGonagall said. "Please wait quietly." She walked briskly out of the room that she had led them to. Talking broke out immediately.

Tabitha and Tatiana were suddenly fretting about their hair while Tamara laughed, telling them that if she looked alright, then they _definitely_ looked fine. Emily joined in, dragging Callie over. "You guys look perfect. I'm the one with overgrown teeth here!" she giggled. Callie started to giggle as well, and then they were all laughing. Emily could feel everyone's eyes on her, but she couldn't care less. It felt so good to laugh after that dementor thing made her feel like everything happy was gone. Someone coughed, and they looked up, falling silent. Professor McGonagall was back.

"This way please. The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin." she drawled, almost barking. They filed out, clustering around her as she led them to a set of humongous double doors. They opened, and a giant room filled with people who were sitting down at four long tables greeted their sight. Callie clutched Emily's robes tightly. They walked between the tables, single file. They stopped when McGonagall turned to them. Someone brought out a stool and a hat, sat it down, and hurried away. The older students stopped what they were doing and stared at the hat. She soon understood why when the brim opened like a mouth and it started to sing.

_Climb up upon the stool,__  
Pull me down around your ears;  
I'll reveal the new beginning  
Of your magical careers.  
And as you disperse to Houses  
Where your new friends welcome you,  
Keep in mind the world is looking  
For a new beginning too.  
For each House to play a part  
In the rebuilding that's ahead,  
You must all resist the follies  
That have left so many dead.  
Clever Ravenclaws: remember,  
As your education starts,  
All your knowledge comes to nothing  
If you fail to use your hearts.  
Faithful Hufflepuffs, take heed:  
While it is noble to be true,  
You must keep your eyes wide open;  
Know the ones your loyal to.  
Cunning Slytherins, be watchful:  
Your ambition won't come free;  
Those who claim the greatest power  
Claim responsibility.  
Valiant Gryffindors: though battle  
Has a time and place that's right,  
There are times when even warriors  
Make peace without a fight.  
As you go to forge your futures  
Please remember what has passed,  
Or the peace your friends have fought for  
Will not be a peace that lasts.  
Work together, help each other,  
Banish thoughts of laying blame;  
Though your banners may be diff'rent,  
Deep inside you're much the same.  
_

Around the hall, applause broke out. Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." she told them, unraveling the parchment. "Allen, Terry!" she called out, and a boy with blond hair and sea green eyes stumbled forward, slipping the hat onto his head. It covered his eyes. Three seconds later, the hat rang out,

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The house on her immediate left started to clap. She smiled as more and more 11 year olds were called up. Finally, French, Tabitha was called up. She ran up and jabbed the hat on her head, smiling broadly. It had barely been on her head one second before it roared, "GRYFFINDOR!" She grinned and ran off the table on the far right. Her sisters were sorted into Gryffindor as well.

"Granger, Emily." McGonagall called, eyeing her, surprised. The Gryffindors stopped their clapping immediately, and she just knew that they were holding their breath. Was there something wrong with her name? She pondered this as she bravely climbed the steps to McGonagall. She nodded fondly, handing her the hat. She hopped onto the stool and the hat came onto her head.

_**Ah, I remember sorting your sister. **_

_You do? _

_**Yes, she was hard to place. Such a bright mind, but she was so daring. I'm sure I made the right decision in the end of course, but you always have to wonder.**_

_Please, can you put me with her. Can you please put me in Gryffindor._

_**You want to go to Gryffindor eh? Well, you don't have a bad mind for that house. Standing up to a dementor? That takes guts, even if you did end up falling. Well, it better be**_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

Emily grinned and rushed off, hurriedly giving the hat back to McGonagall. She skimmed along the table before she came to the triplets, sitting down next to Tamara. "Do you guys see my sister? She looks sorta like me, but her hair's really bushy." They shook their heads, watching the rest of the kids get sorted. When William, Callie was sorted into Gryffindor, they clapped the hardest and waved her over. She scurried over to them, and sat down, hiding her face. Emily laughed. Two more people were sorted after her, and then the Headmaster stood up. She was aware of the doors creaking open and two people running inside. She looked, and grinned as she caught sight of her sister. She waved at her, but it looked like she hadn't seen.

"Welcome!" he smiled, eyes twinkling. Emily liked him immediately. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it is best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…" his eyes were still soft as he gently nodded to all the students before continuing. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." Emily ducked her head and pulled the others into a huddle while the Headmaster let them take this in.

"So that's why it came into our compartment. They were searching for something." Emily nodded to them.

"But what was it searching for?" Callie asked.

"Probably Sirius Black. He escaped from Azkaban you know."

"Sirius Black? He's a wizard!" Tabitha breathed, befuddled. "But he was on the muggle telly."

"That's because he killed twelve muggles. And one wizard. He worked for You-Know-Who." Tatiana whispered, pulling out as the Headmaster cleared his throat to speak. Emily shook her head.

"Then those dementor will catch him." she told Callie.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises - or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors." Emily nodded absently, eyes resting on her older sister. She was sitting with a few red heads and a boy with unruly black hair and glasses. "On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." At this, a man with patched and fayed robes stood up and raised his hand in acknowledgement.

"As to our second new appointment, well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

At this, Emily saw her sister clap rather hard, and she did as well. The giant man that had led them to the castle stood up, knocking his chair over in the process. It looked like he was going to cry very soon.

"Well, I think that is everything of importance. Let the feast begin!" Food appeared and Emily greedily piled her plate. Around her, others did the same. Across the table from her, a plump looking boy asked her,

"Are you related to Hermione Granger?" he asked. Emily nodded.

"She's my sister." His mouth fell open.

"I didn't know she had a sister. Oh, I'm Neville Longbottom." He stuck out his hand. Emily was about to take it, but was disgusted when she saw chili smeared across his palm.

"Mmm…pleasure." she said, offering him a napkin. The food was quickly replaced by millions of deserts, which the triplets gushed over happily. Emily put some on her plate, but she wasn't much of a sweets eater. The headmaster stood up after a while, and gave the signal that they could leave.

**Well, what do you guys think? Like Emily? Do you like Callie and the triplets? Do you have an guesses as to what's going to happen next? Well, go on, review. I've got to read the third book again so I can make sure I've got things on a correct timeline. **


End file.
